A little trip
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Renji and Chad are training under Urahara's store. What happens? Yaoi MxM and OOC. Name a little misleading. trip should be in quotes. Please no flaming! I already warned about OOC's. Shorter chaps. than usual.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" Came Aberai Renji's loud, male voice.

"Mph." Chad got himself into the ready postion. His strong, steel like body was starting to wear down a little. He had been in Urahara's Shoten training grounds for God know's how long now.

"Houkou, Zabimaru!" Renji whipped Zabimaru out, hitting rocks as it flew. Large, boulder like rocks hit Chad as he let his eyes follow Zabimaru, just barely missing the attack. Renji swung it again, hitting Chad near the shoulder. "Oi, you're slowing down. Maybe you should take a break!" Renji called, bringing Zabimaru back to him.

"No," Chad said in his low, bass voice, "I can still train. I can't stop. I have to get stronger."

Renji smirked. "If you say so." Het let Zabimaru out again, this time in it's Bankai form. "Here it comes!" The sword crashed into Chads protective arms so fast, he was thrown backwards into a rock. He coughed as the rocks debris fell into his mouth. Chad stood up and looked around, searching for the red headed shinigami, trying to detect his next move. The next attack came from behind and Chad swiveled just in time to punch the huge sword in the 'face'. He collapsed. Renji jumped from his high point on one of the rocks, and jogged over to where Chad laid, his breathing much too raspy, and his body bleeding from what seemed like every pore. Renji felt himself smile a little. Well, smirked at least.Chad was trying his hardest to become stronger. He wanted to be of more use during the Arrancar War.

Right now, he was strong. But no strong enough. He was maybe a fifth or sixth seat and to even have a _cahnce_ against those arrancar, he needed to become at _least _a vie-captain. Or maybe a third seat like Ikkaku. Though, Yumichika was more of help than he was right now. Than again, he was a lot stronger than your average fifth seat.

"Are you ready to rest yet?" Chad shook his hand, dust billowing up as he did so. "Yes you are." Reni bent down, and took Chad under the arms and lifted him. He wrapped the arm around his shoulders and half dragged him towards the ladder that led to the shoten.

"Urahara?" He called, hosting him into the shop, and then stepping out, closing the trap door. "Urahahra-san are you here?"

"Hai?" Came the shoten owners voice. He slid out from a sliding door, giving them a hidden smile.

"He needs to sleep. His body has exerted its limit." Urahara looked at Renji, and then at Chad's beat up body. "Tessai, please prepare a room for him."

Chad grunted. "I can still practi...i..." He passed out as his wounds finally caught up wih him. Tessai appeared out of no where and lifted Chad by the arms, dragging him into a room where he could rest.

Renji and Urahara went to sit behind the low set table. Sitting cross-legged, Renji asked the shop owner. "So, any word from Ichigo yet?"

"Not yet. Orihime-san thinks he training somewhere on his own or with the Vaizards. We don't need to worry, he'll be fine."

Renji just sat there for a moment before saying, "Do you have any idea of when Orihime-san and Rukia are coming back?"

"I haven't a clue."

Renji scowled. It wasn't much fun with just Chad to hang out with. The quincy had seemed to have vanished from the face of the planet and Ichigo was no where to be found. And both the girls were off training in Soul Society. _Dammit._

"Well you're waiting, why don't you help _clean _ a little, you free-loader."

"Erk... Sure." Renji stood up and went to find a broom.

---

Chad woke up and looked around him. He was in an unfmiliar room in what seemed to be an unfamilar house. Well, until everything came rushing back to him. He had suddenly passed out. _I must still be in Urahara-san's house_. He looked around again and saw Tessai parked in one corner of the large room. Chad sat up, bringing one knee into himself, and set his arm across it. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"A couple of hours." Tessai said, staring at him. "Renji-dono is waiting for you. But we have some shopping to do and Urahara-dono asked that you come help." Tessai pushed his glasses up.

Not being able to say no, he agreed. He pushed the blanket covering him off and stood up. Tessai stood up to and went to open the door, waiting for Chad to exit before doing so himself. He closed the door and went to meet Urhahra and the other in the front of the store. Uruu, Jinta, Renji and Urahara stood waiting. "Well, we'll be off!" Urahara said, grinning.

Chad and Tessaia nodded, and then turned, walking away after Urahara.

Once they were out of site, Renji threw the broom down he was holding, and laid down on the wooden porch like thing.

"Free-loader, what are you doing?" Jinta asked, brandishing the broom in his face.

Renji reasted his head on his hands. "Resting."

"Get up free-loader! You still have work to do!" Jinta said.

Renji ignored him, closing his eyes. _It's boring with out Chad here. Nothing to do except train... I wish Ichigo were around. He's fun to pick fights with. _Renji sighed. It was going to be a LONG wait.

---

"Thank you!" Urahara said, leaving the store, carrying nothing but a single bag. Tessai and Chad follwed close behind, bother of them hauling about five or six bags.

"Urahara-san, is all of this really needed?" Chad asked.

"Mochi! (Of course)" Urahara said excitedly.

"Isn't this all for humans? No shinigami?"

"We eat and live normally too!" Urahara gave him a _hurt_ expression. Of course he was pretending.

Chad, of course the person he was, took it seriously. "Sumuni." He apologized so sincerely it made Urahara let out a short laugh.

"Iie. It's alright." Urahara said, again giving a hiddden smile. "We'd better hurry. I would think Renji is getting bored."

"Mm." Chad walked a little faster, keeping his eyes on the road. They quickly arrived back at the shoten where Jinta was trying to hit Renji in the face with the broom.

"Ora ora free-loader! You gotta help!" He yelled.

"Nani?!" Renji was yelling back. "I already swept you loser! You don't do nay work at all!"

And poor Uruu stood to the side saying, "Ano, please stop fighting!" She jumped a little as Jinta almost hit her in the face.

"Uresai!" Jinta said, turning on her.

He grabbed her bangs and starte to pull. "Ite ite ite ite ite!" She yelled, grabbing at her head.

"Tedaima!" Urahara said, grinning. "Jinta, leave Uruu alone."

"Okaiti," Renji greeted them, standing up and brushing himself off.

Chad nodded his greeting. Tessai seemed to ignore them. "Chad-dono, let's bring these to the storage room."

Chad nodded again.

He walked inside, Tessai following closely after.

"Jinta, Uruu," Urahara said, after finally taking Jinta's hands _away_ from Uruu, "go help Chad-san and Tessai put all that stuff away."

Uruu sniffed and said, "Hai."

"Do we have to?" Jinta asked, whining a little.

"Yes. Now go." He watched as the two walked in, Jinta muttering to himself all the way.

He let out a sigh, setting the only bag he had, down on the porch. "Are you going to continue training after Chad is finished helping?"

"Of course. He's in desperate need of help. He'll be killed if he fights the Arrancar the way he is now."

"Hmm..." Urahara put on his serious face. "I don't know if there's a way to train him any faster."

Renji sighed. "For now we'll just have to do it this way. We could send him to Soul Socitey but, I think Rukia and Orihime might find that disruptive." Urahara nodded.

They jumped when they heard a deep voice say, "Renji-san, are you ready to start training again?"

"Heh heh." Renji said nervously. "Y-yeah."

Chad nodded and walked back into the store. "Well talk later," Renji muttered to Urahara before disappearing into the store as well.

Urahra nodded and looked after the two boys. _He's getting stronger but he's not quite there yet._

---

"Houkou, Zabimaru!" The sword was released full force at Chad. He built up the reiku into his arm and released it. It hit the sword dead on but no damage came. No marks was left. It was as if he hadn't done _anything _to it. "Oi, Chad! Gotta give more to it! What are you? Weak?"

Chad looked at his hands. Was he weak? Could he not protect those he had promised he would? No. He had to stop thinkning like that. Of course he could protect them. He wasn't weak. He was strong. He was big_ because _he was strong and he was _strong_ to protect those he cherished.

Building on that, he let everything out in one _big_ blast of energy. It hit the rock where Renji stood. This startling the unprepared Renji, made him fall forward, right on top of...

---

_Yaoi comes later. Wanted to get this posted. Wait to comment until finished! Send a PM or Email if that important! Sorry the chapter is short. Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

Renji looked up and found himself sprawled out over Chad. Flustered, he apologized, "Sorry Chad!" He pushed himself away from Chad, his face bright red.

"Mmm." Chad stayed on his back. Renji looked back at him. For some reason, it had seemed... _natural_ to be that way. It felt good to have their bodies pressing against one another's. _No. What am I thinking? We're both guys. And we're supposed to be training!_ Renji pushed himself to his feet.

"Are you ready to continue training?" Much to his surprise, Chad shook his head no. "Than let's go get something to eat. We've been training for awhile. Neither of us have had anything to eat." Again, the answer was no. "Do you just want to lie there than?" Chad nodded. Well, as best he could anyway.

"Fine. But I'm starving. I'm gonna get somethin' to eat." He turned to walk away but was startled when he felt a firm grip wrap itself around his wrist, pulling him to the ground. "Whoa. What the hell?"

He landed on the ground, right next to Chad. He was surprised again as Chad rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his lips gently against Renji's, startling him. "Sumuni."

"For what?" Renji asked, staring into Chad's dark set eyes.

"For..." He stopped. Renji waited but there seemed to be no more. Not that Chad's kiss had bothered him all that much. For as big as he was, he was gentle about the way he did things. Renji leaned down again.

"Do you mind?" Chad shook his head. Shaking a little, Renji leaned in and kissed Chad again, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of the lips pressing into him. He lifted his hand and set it gently on the others side. Chad started a little but relaxed against the welcoming hand.

Renji broke apart and looked at him. He couldn't help himself but say, "I never thought you'd be.. you know."

"I'm not... Technically." That was all he said. Renji shrugged it off. He didn't really care.

"So have you ever done it with another man?" Chad looked at Renji for a minute. Should he tell him the truth? He decided it was best. He nodded. Renji jerked back a little. So he _was_ queer. He just wouldn't say it aloud.

"So, anyone I know that you've done it with?" Chad nodded again. "Who?" Renji squeaked.

He stopped to think. Who _had_ he been with? Not to many. Most had been a one time thing of which he'd forced them into. "Ichigo... Uryuu... Keigo... And Hitsugaya-san."

_I-Ishida? I-Ichigo? And tenth squads _captain_?! What the hell?! _Renji stared at Chad, his eyes wide. This came as a major surprise to him. "I-I see..."

"Sumuni." He apologized yet again.

"D-don't worry about it." Renji decided he liked the position he was in so he pushed himself just a little closer to Chad. "Sorry."

Chad shook his head. He didn't mind all that much. He leaned down to press his lips against the redheads. Renji pushed into it. For as much of an embarrassment as it was, he wanted more. He couldn't stop himself. Chad flipped onto his back, pulling Renji on top of him. Using his hands as support, Renji continued to passionately kiss the tanned boy. He lifted one hand and used it to untie the ribbon holding his hair back. The long silky hair fell down his body, tickling Chad as Renji moved his body to get into a more comfortable position. They broke the kiss momentarily to breathe.

When they broke again, Renji leaned down and nibbled into Chad's neck. He let out a loud, pleasurable, moan. Renji breathed into his ear, "You taste quite good actually. And I'm sure the rest of you taste better." Chad's face immediately brightened. Renji chuckled. "By the way," he said, biting softly into his ear, "I'm not gay." Chad nodded. He knew this but had a strange feeling he _needed_ to do this. He ran his fingers up Chad's sides. He sat long enough to have his shirt removed and tossed to the dusty floor. Renji leaned down and kissed him hard again, his tongue trailing inside the black abyss, tasting all that the man below him had. Curry, milk, water, and some other strange foods. It was desirable.

Chad's hands traveled up and down Renji's body, memorizing the muscular Shinigami entirely. He slipped Renji's shirt off, watching as it hit the dusty ground beside his. When the kiss had broken, Renji had leaned down to start sucking on the sensitive tinge of pink on Chad's chest. Chad moaned again. Using his other hand, Renji began to play with the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He put himself in a straddle position and sat down, close enough to the erect length where he could feel it. He moaned a little as they brushed together. His and Chad's of course. Unknown to him, his had become hard quite quickly. Chad was just that good.

"Hmmm..." Renji said, his tone slurred, "you're quite flustered. Maybe I shouldn't do this?"

He unbuckled Chad's pants and pulled them down just enough to swallow the hard length. He gasped. Renji began to pump the large erect length, his tongue playing with the tip of it. The faster he moved, the louder the other moaned. Finally, he was ready to release. "I-I'm coming!" His loud voice echoed around the large room.

Licking the white cum from his lips, Renji slithered his way up Chad's body with his tongue, making him shiver in pleasure. "You might want to be quieter. They can probably hear us. And also," he stopped right in front of the bright lips, "you taste quite good actually," and pressed his lips hard against the other. This was the most passionate kiss Chad had ever had. It was bruising his lips but he didn't care. He wanted more.

His body arched and went into a small shock when he felt his now soft length get grabbed by a cold, calloused hand. The hand began to pump it slowly, all of his blood rushing back to the soft organism. Renji broke away and muttered softly into his ear, "That didn't take long. Take mine. Make me hard... Make me come, just for you."

Chad was completely flustered as Renji undid his own pants, and slipped them off just enough to make his length stick out.

"But you're already hard?" Chad gave him a slightly confused look.

Renji licked his earlobe. "Than make me come," he mumbled. He took Chad's hand and moved it to his erect length, and closed the fingers around it. He let out a gasp. "There you go. That's it. Now pump it..." Chad, unsure of what else to do, obeyed.

He started slowly, listening to Renji let out moans, quiet, but pleasured. They pumped at the same pace, both of them moaning loudly at the touch of the other.

Renji finally released into Chad's hand. Startled a little, he pulled his hand away, looking at the white cream on his it, and then smiling. Without warning though, he felt himself release into Renji's hand. Renji was smirking as he once again licked it all away, off his own and then Chad's hand. "Turn around. Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees." It didn't take long seeing as he was mostly naked anyway. Renji slipped the rest of what he had on off as well. He sucked on his fingers for a moment, getting them wet, and them pushing them into Chad.

Chad let exaperated yelp, and 'huffed' each time Renji's fingers were pushed further inside him until he found the spot that made Chad moan like there was no tomorrow. He released once more, his body spilling over with sweat. He moaned as Renji emoved his fingers. "Not done yet," Renji said, getting himself ready. He got up and went to sit on his knees in front of Chad. "Suck it." He didn't ask any questions. Renji moaned a little as Chad took the entire length into his mouth. He pumped it hard and fast, his tongue playing with the tip, teasing it. Renji released and Chad swallowed. They both smirked. Renji went back around and sat on his knees again. "Prepare yourself," and thrusted himself. Chad screamed. He hadn't been quite prepared for that. Renji wasn't going easy. He pushed himself fast at the beginning, hearing as Chad moaned in pain for almost a minute straight before Renji had found the right spot again. Renji leaned over Chad, still pumping with vigor, and grabbed his length, beginning to pump that as well. They two pumped in sync. Chad moaned loudly. This was the first time he wasn't the one doing all the work and it felt like Heaven. Renji heard skin slapping against skin as he went even faster, his body on the brink of release. "I-I..." that was all the warning he got before white cum shot once more into his hand.

"Chad!" Renji screamed and released. Chad let out a pleased moan as the seed was shot into him. He finally collapsed, landing with Renji on his back.

"Renji-san?"

"Yes?"

"Wsa that your first time?"

"..."

"With a man I mean?"

"Erk... well, yeah. Sorta..."

"Meaning this was your first time at all?"

Blushing like mad, Renji nodded into Chad's back.

Chad let out a small laugh. It rumbled deep inside him so Renji could feel it against his bare body.

"Is it bad?"

"That was the best damn fuck I've ever had."

Again, Renji felt the heat in his face as he blushed. "T-thanks..."

Chad smiled. "You're welcome."

---

Urahara hadn't heard anything in almost an hour and was getting worried so he decided to go check on them. And anyway, dinner was ready. He opened the trap door and started down the overly long ladder that led to the training room. He jumped maybe five steps from the bottom and landed with practically no sound.

He looked around and was about to call out their names when he spotted them butt naked on the ground, their bodies tangled up in the others. _Maybe I'll just leave them be. They look content._ He smiled again, taking one last glance at them before muttering some very... _choosy_ words, and then climbing back _up_ the overly long ladder.

Chad felt tired and his eye lids were starting to close. He knew what that feeling meant now. He couldn't commit himself before because he didn't really love that person. Now though, he had found the person he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. And before he knew what he was doing, he heard himself breathe, "I love you Renji. I hope you love me too. Even if you're _not_ gay. 'Cause guess what? Neither am I."

He felt Renji's laugh against his back. "Sure you aren't. And I love you too Chad. But no telling Ichigo. He'll never let me live this down." And that was the last either of them heard as the fell into what they _hoped_ would be a sleep filled with dreams of each other and their future life together.

---

_A/N: Alrighty than. This story is complete. And sorry I stretched the yaoi out so much... It was terrible I know! Gomenasai. Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading and sticking with the story all the way through!_


End file.
